


un élu des plus spéciaux

by NoaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Good Severus Snape, Legilimencie, Light Smut, Mild Smut, Multi, The Golden Trio, amour, gryffondor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaWrites/pseuds/NoaWrites
Summary: Un univers alternatif où Draco Malfoy est l'élu, pris dans un trio amoureux inextricable et victime des nombreux caprices de Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. 1.

PDV extérieur

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, il fait froid. Et ce n'est pas un froid normal, c'est un froid qui vous rentre dans la peau et qui ne vous quitte plus. Ce froid est dû à l'intrusion d'un mage noir extrêmement puissant.  
Ce mage noir est Voldemort.  
Il est là pour une seule et unique raison: tuer. Tuer l'Élu de la prophétie, pour pouvoir continuer à régner sur le monde des sorciers en toute tranquillité.  
Trois étages plus haut, Narcissa ne se doute de rien. Elle berce son fils, Drago, qui s'est réveillé à la suite d’un cauchemar. Ce dernier, de toute évidence, ne compte pas la laisser se rendormir et il se remet à pleurer de plus belle.  
Mais, comme on s'en doute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reste pas au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il monte le long de l'escalier, le froid se propage partout, et lorsque Voldemort atteint enfin la chambre de Drago, la température se trouve loin sous la barre du zéro. Narcissa enveloppa son petit bébé aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc dans une couverture. Ce fut le dernier geste aimant qu'elle eut envers son fils.

PDV Narcissa

Je viens d' emmitoufler Drago lorsqu'un horrible pressentiment s'empare de moi. Je me retourne, doucement et je remarque que le seigneur des ténèbres se trouve devant moi. Au début, je pense qu'il doit être là pour Lucius. Après tout, j'ai un mari mangemort. C'est donc la question que je lui pose:  
\- Bonjour mon Lord. Vous venez pour Lucius ?  
\- Non ma chère Narcissa. Je viens pour vous, et pour votre splendide fils.  
Il me dit tout cela en me caressant la joue, et bien que je sente que je suis en danger, je n'ose pas reculer.  
\- Je... Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Écartez-vous, Narcissa, et laissez moi voir ce petit... Drago, c'est ça ?  
\- Non. Vous ne le toucherez pas.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui répondre ainsi, mais l'idée de mon petit dans les bras de cet homme sans cœur m'horripile par-dessus tout.  
\- Bon si vous préférez, je peux aussi le tuer à distance... C'est pour cela que nous sommes sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- NON NE TUEZ PAS MON FILS !  
\- Il le faut pourtant... Allez, Narcissa, écarte toi, tu es une jolie femme et je ne voudrais pas te tuer pour rien.  
\- Tuez- moi à sa place. S'il vous plaît, ne touchez pas à Drago!  
Dis-je, d'un ton désespéré. Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard, et je sens déjà ma mort arriver. Il me reste le temps de souffler "Pas Drago..." et je pousse mon dernier soupir.

PDV extérieur

L'homme et le bébé se trouvent seuls dans la pièce, à présent. Un petit moment passe, durant lequel ils se dévisagent, l'un méfiant et l'autre déterminé.  
-AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança ces quelques paroles, convaincu que cela suffirait à assurer sa prise de pouvoir.  
Il eut tort.

*quinze ans plus tard*

PDV Drago

Je me réveille, en sueur. J'ai pris l'habitude des cauchemars, pourtant, mais celui-ci semblait particulièrement... Réaliste. Comme si ma mère était réellement morte de cette façon, au lieu de s’être fait protéger par mon père. ( Bon, il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver mais l'intention venait du fond de son cœur.)  
Harry me sort de mes pensées, tout aussi brusquement qu'à son habitude.   
\- Drago ! Tu es réveillé ? Hermione vient d'arriver !  
Mon coeur se met à battre un peu plus fort, à la pensée que je vais revoir Hermione. Elle m'a manqué cet été, surtout parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre sans elle, et que j'ai dû m'y adapter de force en allant vivre avec mon père au lieu d'être avec ma famille adoptive.  
\- J'arrive Harry ! Arrête de sauter partout et brosse toi les dents plutôt. Tu as une haleine de morse mort.  
\- C'est toi que pues !  
Me répondit Harry, en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il avait tort: Harry m'avait lui-même avoué que mon parfum était son odeur préférée.  
PDV Hermione  
En rentrant dans la maison de Harry et de sa famille, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. J'ai passé un été désastreux, et je n'ai plus qu'une hâte: revoir Harry et Drago. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps: Harry vient d'arriver dans son salon, une brosse à dents à la main, suivi immédiatement de Drago, qui lui a l'air d'un top model (Quoique les top models ne sourient pas tellement fort.)  
Je n'ai même pas fini de déposer ma valise que je me fais submerger par les câlins: la famille Potter a toujours été incroyablement chaleureuse.  
\- Mione ! Je suis content de te revoir ! ( Harry)  
\- Harry, laisse-moi dire bonjour ! ( Drago)  
\- Les garçons, laissez Hermione respirer ! Vous allez finir par l'étouffer ! (Lily, la maman de Harry)  
Je me sépare d'eux, et je les dévisage. Ils ont tous deux l'air heureux, et je ne peux pas me retenir de rire lorsque je remarque les cheveux de Harry, qui sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude (il tient ses cheveux, comme le reste de son physique de James, son père).  
\- Hermione, tu viens ? On va déposer tes bagages dans ma chambre!  
C'est Emma, la sœur de Harry qui m'appelle. Elle a deux ans de moins que nous, mais on s'est toujours bien entendues elle et moi. Elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue !

PDV Harry

Lorsque Hermione part, mon cœur se crispe un instant. C'est une étrange sensation, mais je sais d' où elle vient. Et je refuse d'y croire. Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne peut pas être amoureux de Hermione. C'est interdit.  
La voix douce de ma mère me ramène sur terre:  
\- Harry, je t'en prie, passe toi un coup de brosse dans tes cheveux et aide moi à mettre la table après.  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Harry, tu as une tête bizarre. Faudrait arrêter la drogue tu sais !  
\- T'es chiant Drags. Laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois.  
\- Oh c'est bon je te laisse tranquille...  
Bien sûr, il ne tient pas parole. Il arrive à pas de loup et me chatouille le ventre.  
\- Ah Drags stop! Tu... Tu sais que je ne supporte pas les chatouilles !  
Drago reprend de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que j'attrape ses mains.  
\- Stop, je lui souffle. Un étrange silence s'installe lorsque nous posons nos regards sur nos mains emmêlées. Je rougis, et me dégage.  
\- Je... Je vais mettre la table.  
\- Oui oui vas y...

PDV Drago

Le soir même, à table, l'ambiance est joyeuse. James parle avec animation de la façon dont il a gagné son dernier match de Quidditch (il est Attrapeur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne), lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. J'ouvre. C'est mon père.  
\- Bonjour... Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
Le regard de James s'assombrit.  
\- Lucius quelle surprise... Nous étions justement en train de manger.  
\- Ah, désolé. J'aurais aimé parler à Drago.

PDV Hermione

En voyant Drago tellement triste, je lance un bref regard à Harry. Celui-ci me répond par un bref hochement de tête. Notre meilleur ami a besoin d'aide.  
\- Je vais aussi y aller.  
\- Moi aussi. (Harry)  
Je toque à la porte, et la voix de Drago me fait frissonner. Elle est plate, sans émotions. Il doit être vraiment triste. J'entre à la suite de Harry, et nous trouvons Drago tout triste sur le lit. Je m'approche doucement.  
\- Ton père t'a dit quoi ?  
\- Il a essayé de me convaincre qu'il était sous l'Imperium. Encore.  
\- Oh Drags on est désolés... (Harry)  
On se rassemble sur le lit, pour se faire un câlin de groupe. Les papillons tourbillonnent dans mon ventre en pensant au fait que ma peau touche celle de Drago. Mais la petite voix dans ma tête me ramène à l'ordre: "Hermione, voyons, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de ton meilleur ami!!! Ça va ruiner votre amitié..."

PDV Harry

Je ne sais pas quoi penser: dois-je être heureux parce que La Fille Dont Je Suis Amoureux me fait un câlin ou dois-je être triste parce que mon meilleur ami a un père débile qui lui cause du chagrin? Les deux sentiments se mélangent et déposent une nuée de papillons tristes dans mon ventre. Quelle étrange sensation.  
Je commence justement à me dire que ce câlin devient vraiment très gênant lorsque Drags se détache de nous.  
\- Merci Harry, merci Mione... Vous êtes fantastiques comme amis. Mais là c'est gênant!  
\- Oui je pense qu'on doit éviter de se faire des câlins comme ça trop souvent.  
Hermione éclate de rire et je ressens encore cette sensation de rêve en l'observant. Elle est si belle...  
Drago perçoit mon regard, et il me fixe un instant. Dans ses yeux, je lis de la tristesse. Serait- il amoureux de Hermione lui aussi ?

PDV Emma

J'entre discrètement dans la chambre de mon frère, et le tableau que je vois m'aurait fait rire s'il ne s'agissait pas d'eux: Harry regarde Hermione comme la femme de sa vie, tandis que Hermione regarde Drago comme l'être le plus merveilleux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.  
Et Drago ? Il a juste l'air perdu.


	2. 2. Petits Plaisirs

PDV Drago

La soirée se finit tranquillement, par une partie de bataille explosive. Tout le monde est satisfait et prêt à se coucher, à part Harry, qui exige une revanche. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être mauvais perdant !!! (Tout le monde avait fini et nous étions les seuls à devoir finir notre partie, mais quand j'ai posé ma dernière carte, Môssieur n'a pas apprécié.)  
-Harry enfin, arrête de bouder et pars dormir ! Je suis fatigué !  
\- Non Drags ! Je veux ma revanche, je suis sûr que toi et Emma avez triché !!!  
\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule je lui ai seulement serré la main quand elle a fini pour la féliciter ! Elle n'a pas pris mes cartes pour m'aider !  
Harry se renfrogne, sans pour autant me céder le passage (il est devant la porte de sa chambre, où je suis dormir aussi).  
\- Je ne m'écarterai pas pour te laisser passer, dit il d'un ton catégorique.  
Je sens l'exaspération pointer. Après tout, on se dispute pour une simple partie de bataille explosive et je suis vraiment fatigué.  
Je tente de le dégager, mais j'ai beau pousser et tirer, Harry ne bouge pas d'un poil (en même temps il fait du Quidditch et il est méga fort). Alors, sous une impulsion soudaine, je le gifle. Lorsque Harry se rend compte que je viens de le frapper, un éclair de colère passe dans ses yeux verts. Et il me plaque à la porte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de Harry James Potter.

PDV Harry

Je vois, comme au ralenti, la main de Drago s'élever, et se rabattre sur ma joue avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je suis tellement abasourdi que je le regarde fixement dans les yeux un instant, puis mon corps prend le relais. Je me retourne, plaque Drago à la porte et lève mon poing, menaçant.  
\- Si tu refais ça une seule fois Drags, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal.  
Je décrypte dans ses yeux gris que je connais si bien un voile de peur, et c'est suffisant pour me calmer.  
\- Je... Pardon Harry... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Mais ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît...  
Sa voix a pris un ton suppliant, et mon cœur se brise à l'idée qu'il ait pu penser un seul instant que je lui ferais du mal.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas c'est ma faute, je sais très bien que tu es à cran à cause de ton connard de père et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de t'ennuyer tout le temps je suis vraiment horrible...  
Je pose la tête sur son épaule en disant cela, et je le sens caresser doucement mes cheveux.  
\- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es toujours là pour moi, pour me suivre dans ces... Aventures où tu pourrais mourir. Tu es tout sauf horrible!  
Je relève la tête vers lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux et je souffle:  
\- Ah oui tu es pas fâché?  
Il me regarde longuement dans les yeux et il me chuchote à l'oreille:  
\- Jamais.  
Ça me fait étrangement frissonner, ses lèvres (hyper douces en passant) contre mon oreille...

PDV Drago

Je regarde Harry pendant quelques instants avant de chuchoter "Jamais" à son oreille. Je le sens frissonner pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se retire brusquement, rompant tout contact entre nous.   
\- Euh je... Il faudrait qu'on se couche. Il prononce ces mots d'une voix mal assurée et légèrement tremblante, mais je suis trop fatigué pour poser des questions.  
\- Oui tu as raison, il est tard.  
On rentre dans sa chambre, on se brosse les dents puis on se met en pyjama et on se glisse dans nos lits respectifs (je dors dans son lit, et lui dort sur un matelas par terre).  
\- Dragsie ?  
\- Oui?  
\- Demain on va chercher nos fournitures sur le chemin de traverse.  
\- Oh. D'accord.  
\- Bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves. (Cette phrase peut sembler déplacée dans sa bouche mais Harry sait pour mes cauchemars.)  
\- Bonne nuit, et merci à toi aussi.  
J'entends rapidement la respiration d' Harry se calmer, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, j'ai froid et je me sens triste... Alors je me glisse dans son lit, sans un mot, et je m'endors.  
Après une agréable nuit, j'ouvre les yeux sur la chambre de Harry baignée de la lumière du matin. À ma grande surprise, tout semble différent... Comme plus bas... Je réfléchis quelques instants et tourne ma tête dans tous les sens avant de remarquer que je suis blotti contre Harry. Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié que je m'étais glissé dans son lit hier ! Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas vu ! Je me défais hâtivement de son étreinte et pars prendre une douche.  
Je ne peux pas retourner dans son lit ce soir… Même si je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, pour la première fois depuis... Très longtemps! Il finira par le découvrir! C'est trop risqué !!! Mais non, pas si je me lève plus tôt que lui !  
En sortant de la douche, Harry est déjà descendu. Je dévale les escaliers en pensant à toutes sortes de choses, sans faire grand attention à qui que ce soit quand...

PDV Hermione

Alors que je monte les escaliers pour aller chercher mon pull, je me fais brutalement percuter par quelqu'un.  
\- Pardon, répond machinalement la voix. Une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes. Je lève les yeux et, effectivement, Drago se trouve devant moi. Je maudis mon coeur qui s'emballe et mes joues qui prennent feu avant de parler:  
\- Salut Drags ! C'est euh... Pas grave. Fais juste gaffe à où tu vas la prochaine fois.  
\- Oui désolé Mione je ne regardais rien, me répond il, de cette voix endormie qu'ont les gens le matin. Mes yeux le scannent inconsciemment : les cheveux humides et en bataille, la chemise mal boutonnée, son jogging gris et des socquettes blanches. Comment peut-il avoir l'air aussi séduisant à huit heures du mat'??? Je secoue brusquement la tête en entendant mes pensées. C'est mon meilleur ami voyons !!!

PDV Extérieur

\- Mione, tu as besoin de quelque chose en haut ?  
\- Qui moi ? Oh non laisse tomber cela n'a plus d'importance. On va manger ?  
\- Je meurs de faim !  
Les deux adolescents s'installent à table, d'humeur plutôt insouciante et joyeuse. Lily prit la parole:  
\- Okay les gars ! Aujourd'hui mission courses: avez- vous déjà vos lettres ?  
À ces mots, une grande chouette hulotte laisse tomber quatre lettres parcheminées sur la table, ce qui provoque un éclat de rire général. Elles arrivent pile au bon moment !  
\- James, c'est toi qui les accompagne chéri ? Moi je vais aller voir Severus, ça fait déjà deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles !!!  
\- Bien sûr chérie, tu lui transmettras mes salutations !!!  
Le petit déjeuner passa sans autres événement notables, à part quand Emma renversa son jus d'orange sur notre blond préféré (sans faire exprès bien sûr !!!), ce qui lui attira les foudres de Lily ("Voyons Emma notre invité !!!"), un regard noir de Hermione (Elle ne le fit pas longtemps puisqu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer la chemise de l'élu avant les autres.), et un fou rire entre Harry et James. Tout était parfait.  
Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement: James et Harry firent les pitres dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Hermione et Emma passèrent des heures au magasin de prêt à porter de madame Guipure à la grande exaspération de Drago qui, admettons le, n'est pas toujours le plus patient, et ils rencontrèrent Remus et Sirius au Chaudron Baveur. (Ils se tenaient la main et paraissaient fort proches, ces coquins !!!) Tout le monde se serra autour d'une petite table dans un coin de la salle. Hermione s'était bien sûr arrangée pour se retrouver proche du garçon qui a survécu, et elle ne cessait de chuchoter ses choses à son oreille en rougissant. Le blond ne paraissait pas dérangé par ce petit manège et rigolait joyeusement avec Hermione, sous l'œil jaloux de Harry. Il voyait bien que Hermione préférait son meilleur ami à lui...

PDV Harry

Drago et Hermione. Hermione et Drago. La fille que j'aime et mon meilleur ami se dévorent des yeux (enfin surtout Hermione mais Drags a l'air d'apprécier ce regard posé sur lui...). C'est ainsi et je ne peux rien y changer... Les mots ne veulent pas s'imprimer dans ma tête, je ne veux pas que ça soit vrai... Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux pour eux (car ils vont forcément se mettre en couple tôt ou tard !!!) ou triste parce que ça va m'évincer de l'équation...   
\- Harry? Ta bièraubeurre est là tu sais ? L'intervention brusque d'Emma me fait sursauter. Elle me fixe d'un regard perçant et j'ai l'impression que je suis tout à fait transparent quant à mes émotions. C'est assez effrayant !  
\- Ah oui je n'avais pas vu, merci de... Me le rappeler Em'.  
\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te sortir de tes pensées !!! Tu avais l'air vraiment ailleurs !  
\- Serais-tu amoureux Harry ?, intervient Sirius, l'air taquin. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et mes yeux dérivent immédiatement vers Hermione... Et vers mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ouuuuuh tu rougis!!!   
\- RAAAAH papa, Sirius, Emma, laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, juste fatigué !  
Les trois coupables roulent des yeux et prennent des airs dramatiques, mais arrêtent leurs moqueries. Encore heureux parce que sinon ils auraient pu remarquer certaines choses que je préfère garder secrètes...

PDV Drago

Je parle tranquillement avec Mione, lorsqu'on se fait interrompre par un cri exaspéré de Harry.  
\- RAAAAH papa, Sirius, Emma, laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas amoureux, juste fatigué !  
Je prends le temps de l'examiner un peu mieux. Il a les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, un sourire triste et annonciateur de mensonge aux lèvres : il ment. Harry James Potter est bel et bien amoureux. Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer cette constatation, parce qu'il vient de me surprendre en flagrant délit d'observation. Oups ?  
\- Euh Drago, pourquoi tu me regardes comme la prunelle de tes yeux?  
\- Comme la prunelle de... Je ne te regarde pas comme ça !!! Tu es mon meilleur ami... Pas mon amoureux...  
Il me regarde encore un instant, l'air sceptique, mais j'évite son regard. Moi ? Amoureux de lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?


	3. Bouleversements

PDV Drago

En revenant du chemin de traverse, nous décidons d'organiser une soirée film. Après tout, nous ne pourrons plus le faire à Poudlard et la rentrée c'est demain! Sauf que Lily ne veut pas vraiment:  
\- Hors de question, vous allez être fatigués demain!  
\- Moi ça me va mais alors invitez-moi!  
\- James enfin! On est censés être responsables et toi tu te comportes comme un gamin!  
\- Oh Lily s'il te plaîîîîîîîîît!!! (ça c'est pas seulement James qui l'a dit, mais aussi moi et Harry. on a même fait des yeux de chaton! Et les yeux de chaton, ça fonctionne toujours! )  
\- Oh bon d'accord vous avez gagné, nous dit-elle en rigolant devant nos yeux scintillants, mais pas plus de deux films!  
\- D'accord! s'écrie Harry, je vais chercher les pop corns tu viens Drags?  
Je hoche la tête en souriant et me hâte à sa suite.  
\- Harry attends tu vas trop vite!  
Il s'arrête brusquement et se retourne vers moi, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
\- Mon pauvre petit chaton qui se fait semer. Si tu faisais plus de sport ça irait mieux!  
\- Je... Je ne suis pas à toi et je ne suis pas un pauvre chaton.  
Il baisse les yeux et murmure, soudainement grave.  
\- Effectivement tu n'es pas à moi mais à Hermione.  
\- Euh quoi?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
\- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte? Vous vous bouffez des (mon correcteur a écrit: vous vous bouffez les yeux je vomis encore) yeux! On voit tous que vous vous aimez!  
Je secoue la tête, ébahi.  
-Mais... C'est impossible ça! On ne s'aime pas!  
\- Ne me mens pas...  
Je reste bouche bée. Pourquoi Harry a t-il l'air triste? Et puis se pourrait-il que Hermione soit amoureuse de moi? Et suis-je amoureux d'elle? Je secoue brusquement la tête. Cette idée me semble ridicule. Je lève les yeux vers Harry et prends son menton entre mes mains.  
\- Ne sois pas triste Haricot!  
\- J'ai peur d'être la quatrième roue du carosse si vous finissez ensemble...

PDV Harry

Drago s'avance soudainement et dépose sa main sur ma joue, ce qui lui vaut un regard surpris de ma part. Depuis quand sommes-nous si tactiles?  
\- Je ne compte pas t'oublier. Tu es mon meilleur ami pour la vie, tu te souviens? me dit-il, en levant son poing pour faire le check qu'on a inventé en première année. Mais à la place de faire le check comme il attendait de moi, je comble la petite distance qui nous sépare et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai le temps de ressentir sa surprise, le goût doux et sucré de ses lèvres et son odeur délicieuse qui m'envahit, avant de me retirer brusquement en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire. J'ai embrassé Drago! J'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami alors qu'il est à deux doigts de se mettre en couple avec Hermione, qui est aussi la fille dont je suis amoureux! Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris franchement...  
\- Euuuh désolé Drago c'était une erreur je sais pas ce qui m'a pris!  
Drago en question a l'air très confus, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant au vu de ce que je viens de faire. Il me fixe, visiblement prêt à poser une avalanche de questions.  
\- Harry... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Sa voix trahit sa détresse et son incompréhension et je déglutis, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.  
\- Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Pardon, tu ne voulais certainement pas te faire embrasser, et surtout pas par moi! je cache mon visage dans mes mains pour éviter son regard, éviter ses questions, éviter mes sentiments brouillés.  
\- Ce n'est pas que c'était désagréable c'est juste que tu m'as surpris. Je ne sais pas on parle du fait que tu trouves que je dois me mettre avec Hermione et tu m'embrasses... C'est l'exact opposé de ce que tu dis ça.  
\- Je propose qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé Drags... Aucun de nous deux n'est gay pas vrai? dis-je, d'une voix tremblotante.  
\- Je ne vais pas oublier ça mais si tu veux on en reparle plus! Il ignore ma dernière question et repars comme si de rien n'était vers la cave. Bon on va les chercher ces pop corns?  
\- Tout de suite!

PDV Extérieur

Le quai 9 3/4 était noir de monde en ce jour de premier septembre 1996; des enfants se faufilaient entre les adultes pour dire au revoir à leurs frères et surs aînées qui étaient en âge de rentrer à la prestigieuse école de magie, des parents inquiets administraient des conseils de dernière minute à leur progéniture et les élèves se retrouvaient dans d'émouvantes effusions.  
Nous retrouvions, dans un coin à l'abri des regards, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry, Emma, Drago et Hermione. - Bon et bien les enfants, passez une bonne année, soyez sages et écoutez vos professeurs, prononça Lily!  
\- Et évitez de mettre Servilus en rogne après c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend, s'exclama Sirius !  
\- Oh je t'en prie mon ch- enfin Patmol, tu es celui qui le met le plus en rogne de tout Poudlard, tu le sais et tu en es fier, répliqua notre cher Lunard, ravalant de justesse le doux surnom qu'il lui donnait d'habitude.  
En effet, le professeur Rogue et Sirius (professeur Black en l'occurrence) font un '' cours commun''. Il est plus simple de s'occuper ensemble d'un cours de potion, ou les accidents ne sont pas rares, et en plus cela montre aux élèves que Serpentard et Gryffondor peuvent très bien cohabiter ! (Bien que nos chers maîtres de potions se disputent encore assez régulièrement, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu leurs caractères opposés !)  
La petite troupe se fondit dans un gros câlin, jusqu'à ce que Harry murmure '' Dites ça devient un peu long j'étouffe là'', et qu'ils se séparent en riant.  
Notre trio préféré monta donc dans le train, accompagné de Emma, Sirius et Remus et le voyage passa vite grâce au Uno (un jeu moldu dont les règles changent en fonction des joueurs) qu'avait apporté Hermione. Ils s'amusaient trop pour remarquer que Harry et Drago, d'habitude inséparables, s'étaient assis loin l'un de l'autre et fixaient le paysage sans piper mot.  
Une fois le banquet passé, les cours reprirent, monotones. Harry s'isolait, encore honteux d'avoir embrassé le blondinet, et Hermione en profitait pour passer tout son temps avec Drago. Un samedi soir alors qu'ils se promenaient au bord du lac, notre mione adorée décida qu'il était temps de parler.  
\- Dra- Drago, je... Je peux te parler, dit-elle en rougissant ?  
\- Toujours Mione ! Je t'écoute !  
Il prit place sur un banc et se tourna vers la brunette, qui cherchait ses mots en rougissant.  
\- En fait... Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et je pense que lui aussi mais j'ai peur de tout ruiner en lui disant ...  
\- Oh c'est trop chou ! Mais pourquoi ça ruinerait tout ?  
\- C'est... Mon meilleur ami.  
\- Tu es amoureuse de Harry, demanda Drago, avec un sourire ravi ?  
\- Non je... Oh et puis zut... C'est toi Drags.  
Malheureusement, le jeune Malefoy est incapable de répondre parce que Severus Rogue vient de se poster devant lui, et il a l'air pressé.  
\- Drago, j'ai quelqu'un dans mon bureau qui aimerait vous parler, suivez moi.  
\- Je... Oui j'arrive. Je reviens plus tard Hermione !  
\- Euh oui... À plus tard, murmura cette dernière, l'air perturbée.

PDV Severus

Dès que je prends la parole auprès de Drago, je remarque que je viens probablement d'interrompre un important moment de confession entre mon filleul et sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour Granger, il y a plus important que son béguin pour Drago en ce moment et je suis bien obligé de l'emmener voir son père biologique, Lucius. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Drago. Il marche rapidement à ma suite, sans piper mot. Je sens ses pensées tourbillonner furieusement dans sa tête, il aurait bien besoin d'une pensine en cet instant.  
Une fois arrivés dans ma classe, je prends soin de lancer un silencio avant de prendre la parole.  
\- J'ai amené l'enfant Lucius.  
Mon ancien ami lève la tête vers nous.  
\- Eh bien, bonjour mon fils.  
Je sens Drago se raidir à côté de moi mais il répond tout de même d'une voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée.  
\- Bonjour Lucius.  
\- J'imagine que Severus t'a dit pourquoi je suis ici.  
\- Non je ne lui ai rien dit Malefoy, dis-je durement, l'honneur de lui expliquer te revient.  
\- Bien ! Alors autant se lancer dans le vif du sujet directement... Drago Lucius Malefoy, j'aimerais être ton tuteur légal et un bon père. Tu n'as qu'à signer ici.  
Il tend un parchemin et une plume à mon filleul, mais Drago, qui ne semble pas très enthousiaste (et c'est peu dire), croise les bras et fixe Lucius d'un regard d'acier.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous décidez soudainement de vous occuper de moi après seize ans d'absence. D'abord j'ai dû passer tout l'été auprès de vous pour entendre en boucle que vous êtes désolé et que vous avez fait une terrible erreur et maintenant vous demandez de m'adopter pour de bon !  
En plus, ajoute-t-il l'air peiné, le juge doit avoir une raison, même si elle m'est inconnue, de vous avoir retiré la garde.  
\- Que sais-tu à propos de cette histoire Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a raconté ? Le ton de Lucius trahit son désir de retrouver son fils, par n'importe quel moyen.  
\- On... On m'a raconté que Voldemort a entendu parler de la prophétie et qu'il vous a tous rassemblés pour trouver le bébé qu'il fallait tuer. Vous et Bellatrix étiez les plus fervents dans la quête, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort- il se fit brusquement interrompre:  
\- Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !  
Mais il continua imperturbablement: Jusqu'à ce que VOLDEMORT découvre que cette prophétie parlait de ton propre enfant et de Neville Londubat. Il ne vous en a pas parlé, bien évidemment et il mit tout en œuvre pour pouvoir nous tuer tranquillement. Là il prétexta vouloir parler à maman, mais il restait là bas fort longtemps et tu n'étais pas dupe. Quand tu es arrivé en haut, maman et Voldemort étaient morts...  
Il s'arrête un instant, visiblement troublé de devoir raconter tout cela.  
\- On t'a arrêté pour complicité avec les mangemorts et tu as écopé de quinze ans de prison à Prisorcier.  
Prisorcier est une prison pour sorciers que j'ai inventée. On y incarcère les prisonniers qui n'ont pas écopé d'une peine à perpétuité, parce que mettre tout le monde à Azkaban c'est exagéré quand même!  
Drago se tait enfin, et je me rends compte qu'il a l'air vraiment convaincu que c'est ça qu'il s'est passé. S’il savait...

PDV Drago

Le silence qui suit mon récit s'étire, devenant lourd et pesant. Mes pensées font un boucan infernal, voltigeant à toute allure dans ma tête. Quelle plaie! Déjà pourquoi on me demande de raconter ça? Pourquoi mon père décide de ressurgir juste maintenant alors que je viens de découvrir qu'Hermione est amoureuse de moi? - je rougis en me rappelant cet instant- Et suis-je amoureux d'elle moi aussi? Je pourrais demander conseil à quelqu'un... Mais qui voudrait m'aider?! Je vais paraître désespéré! En plus ils vendront la mèche et je ne veux pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant de cette histoire. Au pire je chercherais à la bibliothèque ! Oui, ça c'est un bon plan.  
Me rappelant soudain la présence de Lucius et de mon parrain, je relève la tête vers eux et les dévisage longuement avant de demander, d'un ton plus doux que prévu;  
\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous de raconter ça? Y'a t-il une vérité cachée dans l'histoire ou rien à voir?  
\- Rien à voir, me rembarre sèchement l'homme aux cheveux gras.  
\- Drago Je n'ai vraiment jamais voulu tout ceci. Je voudrais pouvoir t'appeler fièrement mon fils, t'apprendre la vie, ton histoire, te parler de ta mère un petit peu, et sauter dans des flaques pour faire râler les elfes de maison, bousiller nos chaussures et rigoler...  
(Dédicace à Renaud, "Mistral gagnant" je me suis inspirée de ses paroles =)  
\- Et en plus vous employez plusieurs elfes de maison! Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire d'adoption. Je suis convaincu que Thomas (le père d'Hermione) fait un bien meilleur père que vous! Lui il ne tue pas des gens sans scrupules, il protège sa femme et ses enfants bien mieux que vous et il ne menace pas les gens sous prétexte qu'il est de sang pur. C'est lui mon père dans mon coeur; il m'a consolé le soir quand je faisais des cauchemars, il m'a inscrit au club de foot local et a assisté à tous mes matchs même quand il faisait froid et que je faisais n'importe quoi sur le terrain, il m'a appris à faire la nage du papillon, on a fait des soirées film mémorables avec lui et Hermione, il m'a appris ses tours de magie moldus et ses meilleures grimaces, mais surtout, il m'a aimé et soutenu quoi qu'il arrive, ce dont vous êtes incapable!  
Je remarque a l'air peiné sur le visage de ce grand homme blond et pâle à qui je ressemble tellement que j'ai touché une corde sensible, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je pars en courant presque, me retenant de justesse de claquer la porte. Qu'il aille bien se faire voir lui et son certificat d'adoption!  
Je prends le chemin de ma salle commune, indifférent au babillage incessant des élèves, professeurs, tableaux et fantômes. Qu'est ce que les gens peuvent causer pour au final ne rien dire ! S' ils se taisaient un peu je pourrais mieux réfléchir!  
Ma vie en ce moment? Une vaste blague. Déjà; ma meilleure amie, qui se trouve être légalement ma sœur est amoureuse de moi, et peut être que je le suis aussi. En plus, mon meilleur ami m'a embrassé. Alors que aucun de nous deux n'est gay -enfin... je pense- et qu'on ne s'aime pas plus qu'amicalement! -oui mais quand les gens s'embrassent généralement ce n'est pas par amitié- oh chut toi!- Pour s'ajouter à ma misère mon père biologique demande à être plus que ça, et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en fait j'en suis même certain. Et pour couronner le tout je-* AAAAAAAAAARGH. Je hurle à pleins poumons, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes, dont Dumbledore. Génial. Je viens de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde en me prenant les pieds dans ce stupide escalier aux marches manquantes. J'adore ma vie, vraiment!  
Une paire de chaussures vient se poster à deux centimètres de mon nez. Je relève lentement les yeux pour découvrir un Harry amusé.  
\- Alors Dragsie? Le sol sent-il bon?  
\- Je t'en prie Harry c'est vraiment pas le moment aide moi à me lever et fichons le camp d'ici tout le monde nous regarde!  
\- Je me ferais un immense plaisir de vous aider majesté, dit-il en me tendant la main!  
\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas le moment, je réplique avec mauvaise humeur, attrapant sa main malgré tout.  
\- Je... Désolé Drags. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Il me relève délicatement, me fixant dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude reflètent son inquiétude et je sens mon coeur fondre un instant.  
\- Pas ici Harry je te raconte après... Viens on y va. Il acquiesce et je l'entraîne à travers les couloirs, ne m'arrêtant que quand la salle commune surgit devant nos yeux. On part s'asseoir dans notre canapé préféré, un vieux modèle avec tout pile assez de place pour nous deux -si on se serre un peu bien sûr- il est à côté de la cheminée et a pris l'odeur rassurante du feu. Ce fauteuil me ramène en enfance, devant le feu de bois et les longues soirées passées blotti dans une couverture à écouter les adultes raconter des histoires d'antan.  
\- Drago? Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a, me chuchote Harry avec douceur.  
Je le dévisage un instant, avant de tout lui raconter: la déclaration d'Hermione, la demande d'adoption de Lucius, l'impression que cela cache un secret et... mes souvenirs d'enfance.


	4. Décisions Hasardeuses

Flashback dans l'enfance de Drago

Assis sur une chaise, les jambes balançant dans le vide, Drago attendait sa nouvelle famille dans le centre d'accueil. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourrait rester dans cette famille-ci, que ce serait la bonne. Ses petites mains s'étaient resserrées sur son doudou (Un lapin bleu pâle appelé Pimpom auquel il était fort attaché parce qu'on l'avait découvert dans son couffin, un des derniers vestiges de sa vie antérieure), dévoilant son anxiété.  
\- Madame Zophie, ils arrivent bientôt, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fluette?  
\- Attends encore cinq petites minutes mon cœur, lui dit l'assistante sociale.  
Au loin, un homme et une femme d'apparence revêche passèrent à l'accueil.  
\- Oh j'espère que ce n'est pas eux, s'écria le petit garçon de cinq ans ! Ils ont l'air ennuyeux !  
\- Mais enfin Drago, dit-elle mi-sérieuse mi-riant, il faut être gentil ! On te l'a appris ça non ?  
\- D'accord Zophie je suis gentil!  
Malheureusement, le couple se trouvait être la nouvelle famille d'accueil de Drago. Celui-ci s'en accommoda, se disant qu’ils étaient sûrement gentils comme des bisounours mais qu'ils ne le montraient pas.

~~~  
Quatre ans plus tard  
~~~

"Maman Célia" (comme elle aimait se faire appeler) se tenait devant son mari les mains sur les hanches et les dents serrées, extrêmement en colère.  
\- Gérard ! Je n'en peux plus de ce garçon ! Ça fait quatre ans que je le cajole, l'éduque, lui donne de l'amour et que ce petit enfoiré n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Devine ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ?!  
\- Oh je n'en sais rien Céliamour, calme toi un peu ça ne doit pas être si grave, répondit celui-ci d'un ton calme et désintéressé.  
Drago avait toujours préféré papa Gérard à maman Célia: il était calme quand elle était hystérique, tolérant quand elle exigeait la perfection et il lui payait des jouets pour le distraire de son absence d'amis.  
\- Et bien sache que TON fils a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, la maîtresse pouvait bien se refaire une coupe de cheveux !  
\- Comment ça ? Et je te rappelle que c'est NOTRE fils adoptif.  
\- Et bien ça ne le restera plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle avec hargne, parce que je ne veux plus d'un fils comme ça ! Il a fait brûler les cheveux de la maîtresse, ne me demande pas comment, alors qu'elle lui faisait une simple remarque !  
\- Tu... Tu veux le rendre?!  
\- Parfaitement ! J'y vais de ce pas d'ailleurs!  
À ces mots, elle entraîna Drago dans la voiture, fourra à la hâte toutes ses affaires dans le coffre et se mit en route vers le centre, bien décidée à se débarrasser de ce garçon de neuf ans qui ne lui posait que des problèmes.  
\- Attends maman Célia ! Mon doudou est resté à la maison ! Il faut aller le chercher !  
\- Pas question de faire demi-tour, dit-elle catégoriquement. Tu n'avais qu'à le prendre avec.  
Il fondit en larmes sur la banquette arrière. Non seulement sa famille ne voulait plus de lui à cause d'une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas faite mais en plus il était privé de son doudou ! La vie était vraiment, vraiment injuste...  
Célia le déposa dans le centre même si:  
\- Mais enfin madame reprenez le au moins le temps qu'on en finisse avec les papiers ! Ça peut durer encore quelques petites semaines mais rien de bien long.  
\- Hors de question, ce gosse ne remettra plus un pied chez moi ! Je m'en fiche; vous le gardez!  
C'est ainsi qu'il passa deux longs mois abandonné au milieu des enfants allant et venant, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le rejetait, pourquoi il se passait souvent des choses étranges près de lui et pourquoi même ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui.  
Le jour où il vit un jeune couple accompagné d'une fille qui semblait avoir son âge entrer dans le centre, Drago les fixa seulement mélancoliquement de ses yeux bleus gris qui avaient perdu leur éclat. Plus personne ne voulait de lui, pourquoi s'intéresseraient t-ils à lui ?  
Il garda cette pensée en tête longtemps.  
Quand le couple lui posa des questions, le trouvant charmant.  
Quand ils signèrent les papiers.  
Quand la fille, nommée Hermione, lui demanda d'être son ami.  
Quand son nouveau papa lui montra sa chambre, bleue avec des nuages peints sur le mur et des avions accrochés au-dessus de son lit (il était passionné d'aviation) .  
Ce fût seulement lorsque Charlotte, sa nouvelle maman, retourna chez maman Cécile pour récupérer son doudou que Drago accepta sa nouvelle famille.  
Charlotte, Thomas, Hermione et Drago formaient une belle famille:  
Ils partaient au ski en Suisse.  
Ils organisaient des soirées films tous les mois.  
Ils invitaient tous leurs voisins en été pour faire un grand barbecue.  
Ils s'aimaient, et c'est grâce à eux que Drago était celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

PDV Drago

Après mes confessions, une longue discussion s'ensuit. Harry est vraiment une personne parfaite pour se confier, il a su me rassurer quant à mon “père”, il a été fort touché par mes souvenirs d'enfance et... Il m'a conseillé de sortir avec Hermione.  
\- Drags, écoute moi une fois pour toutes. Tu connais Hermione depuis tes neuf ans, tu m'as toi-même dit que tu ne la considères pas comme une sœur mais comme une meilleure amie. Donc sortir avec elle reviendrait à sortir avec ton amie et pas avec ta soeur!  
Devant mon air hésitant, Harry perd son calme.  
\- Bon sang Drago Malefoy donne moi une seule raison valable et je te laisse tranquille ! Mais moi je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle!  
Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais si il le dit ça doit être vrai.  
\- Je... Ne trouvant aucune vraie raison à mon hésitation, je finis par approuver.  
\- Tu as gagné. Je vais demander à Hermione de se mettre en couple avec moi.  
A ces mots, je me relève et pars à la bibliothèque, là où Hermione a le plus de chances de se trouver. Et effectivement, elle est assise là, à une grande table au milieu. Elle feuillette rapidement un livre, et cette vision calme un peu mes nerfs tant elle est ordinaire et attendrissante. Je m'approche d'elle à pas de loup, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté.  
\- Coucou Mione. Tu as deux secondes pour parler un peu?  
Par Merlin, je sens mes joues s'enflammer en pensant à ce que je vais lui demander. Des vagues de stress et d'hésitation déferlent dans mon cœur, et j'essaye de garder en tête que si Harry dit que je dois me mettre en couple avec elle alors il a forcément raison.

PDV Extérieur

\- Oui Drags que se passe-t-il?  
\- Je veux me mettre en couple avec toi.  
Ces mots, bien que prononcés avec une pointe d'hésitation, firent un effet considérable dans la tête de la brunette.  
DRAGO. MALEFOY. VEUT. SORTIR. AVEC. MOI. MERLIN. SOIT. LOUÉ. JE. FONDS. C'EST. TROP. DE. BONHEUR. POUR. MOI.   
\- Oh oui oui oui oui oui ! Moi aussi je veux me mettre avec toi !  
La jeune fille, emportée dans un élan de bonheur, embrassa fougueusement son nouvel amoureux.  
Madame Pince, d'habitude si stricte par rapport au silence dans sa bibliothèque, regardait d'un air attendri le nouveau couple. Hermione lui en avait confié son amour grandissant pour son meilleur ami il y a de cela plusieurs mois et elles se rassemblaient encore souvent autour d'une tasse de thé pour papoter de l'évolution de la relation entre Hermione et Drago.  
Harry quant à lui était parti parler à son parrain et à Remus.  
Ils partageaient un chocolat chaud et des cookies, et Harry remarquait maintenant très clairement que les deux hommes étaient bien trop proches pour être de simples amis ! En effet, Sirius avait sa main posée sur la cuisse de Remus et ce dernier avait blotti sa tête dans le cou du Black.  
Harry décida de leur en toucher un mot.  
\- Dites, vous ne seriez pas amoureux vous deux ?  
Sirius et Remus restèrent silencieux un instant, se regardant intensément comme s' ils se comprenaient même sans paroles. Le parrain de Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole, s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
\- Tiens tu t'en es enfin rendu compte !  
Harry les fixa un instant, puis sourit largement.  
\- Que c'est mignon !!!!  
~~~  
Hermione était aux anges. Drago était amoureux d'elle, enfin. Après toutes ces années d'amour non retourné il l'aimait aussi! Rien ne pourrait ruiner sa journée désormais.  
Drago souriait. Apparemment, Mione était heureuse qu'il ait demandé ça.  
Évidemment qu'elle est heureuse idiot elle t'a même embrassé! Il sentait encore les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes, et ça le perturbait. Il n'avait rien trouvé de spécialement exaltant à ce baiser, pourtant tout le monde parlait des baisers sur la bouche comme de choses à désirer, agréables et addictives.  
\- Drags, l'interrompit Hermione timidement, on va faire un tour ?  
\- Faire un tour ? Maintenant ? Mais il faut aller manger !  
\- Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié tu me fais perdre la tête toi !  
Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et prit la main de son bien- aimé dans la sienne.  
\- Si tu veux samedi on va à Pré-au- Lard à deux ?  
\- Avec plaisir monseigneur !  
À ces mots, ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent à côté de Harry qui les attendait déjà. À la vue de leurs mains enlacées, il chuchota à Drago:  
\- Ah bah tu lui as demandé !  
\- Oui...  
\- Et ? Tu es content ?  
\- Bah ... Oui.  
Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné du calme visible de son meilleur ami. Si lui s'était mis en couple il serait probablement hystérique !  
~~~  
Une fois le repas terminé, le trio d'Or se leva et Harry et Drago se firent interpeller par Ginny, la petite dernière de la famille Weasley.  
\- Harry, le recrutement c'est bien ce samedi pas vrai ?  
\- Oui! J'espère qu'on saura composer une bonne équipe !  
\- Je compte sur toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.  
\- Ah oui merde le recrutement ! J'avais oublié ça, s'exclama Drago en se tournant vers sa petite amie!  
\- Ça tombe le jour de notre virée à deux ! Tu ne vas pas l'annuler quand même...  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione mais je ne peux pas rater ça... On devra le faire une autre fois.  
Hermione afficha un air déçu, et s'en alla à son cours d'arithmancie vexée.  
Drago, qui n'avait rien remarqué, rigolait avec Harry. En plein fou rire, il releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique...


	5. Troubles au Paradis

Trois semaines chargées passèrent. Entre le poids des devoirs, le temps passé à rire avec Harry et les entraînements au club de duel, Drago ne savait plus où donner la tête. Il était conscient que, quand on a une petite amie, il faut lui donner du temps. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Du moins pas autant qu'Hermione l'aurait voulu.

Il se comportait avec sa petite amie en parfait gentleman, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait insatisfaite. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier, réprimandant Harry et Drago pour leur perpétuelle envie de se défier. (Ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, par ailleurs: c'était de là que venait leur amitié, une sombre histoire dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis ce jour-là, Harry et Drago se trouvaient sous surveillance constante dans le train, c'était plutôt agaçant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.) Elle ne se calmait que quand Drago la berçait et qu'il lui murmurait de ne pas se noyer dans ses devoirs.  
Leur premier baiser était resté le seul, malgré les quelques tentatives timides, qui résultaient pour la plupart en des raclements de gorge gênés. Si pour Drago ce n'était absolument pas un problème, Hermione s'en trouvait quelque peu frustrée. Son cœur et son corps désiraient Drago depuis ses neuf ans. Elle adorait son sarcasme, ses mains fines et son regard insondable.  
Un pluvieux samedi, les élèves de Gryffondor se trouvaient à peu près tous dans leur salle commune. Harry jouait aux échecs avec Ron, un rouquin sympathique et excellent aux échecs, le meilleur ami de Neville. Suite à une énième défaite, Harry fit une moue boudeuse et s'adressa à son meilleur ami, qui les observait attentivement.

\- Drago ! Je n'arrive pas à gagner, je m'ennuie !  
Le blond esquiesça une grimace ironique.  
\- Je propose qu'on fasse un jeu typiquement moldu, ça s'appelle '' le jeu de la bouteille''.  
Les nés-moldus dans la salle se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement, apparemment enthousiastes et Harry, sans savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, ordonna joyeusement à ceux qui voulaient jouer de s'asseoir en cercle.  
Une fois qu' ils furent tous installés, Dean Thomas expliqua les règles.  
\- En gros, une bouteille vide tourne et la personne qu'on a désignée doit embrasser la personne indiquée par l'embout de la bouteille. Le baiser doit durer au moins quinze secondes, les smacks ne sont pas tolérés, tous genres seront confondus.  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même théâtralement, s'adressant à toute la salle.  
\- Si quelqu'un veut s'ajouter ou de retirer, c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
Comme personne ne moufta, ils purent commencer.

Ginny, enthousiaste, fondit comme une rapace sur la bouteille.  
\- C'est moi qui commence !!!  
Elle fît tourner la bouteille, qui finit par s'arrêter vers Lavande Brown. Celle-ci releva lentement le regard, déglutissant. Étant en couple avec Ron, elle ne voulait pas le tromper. Néanmoins, tout le groupe l'encouragea à jouer le jeu.  
Pour Ginny, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle venait de quitter Dean Thomas, ceux-ci ayant des intérêts sexuels et romantiques divergents, elle était donc parfaitement libre.  
Lavande se leva lentement, et offrit un sourire timide à Ginny, avant de s'empêtrer dans un piètre discours visant à retarder le moment décisif.  
\- Tu sais euh tu-tu es pas obligée de m'embrasser hein fin-  
Elle se fit couper par les douces lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. C'était doux, dénué du feu qui habitait la rousse d'habitude. Au fil des secondes, Lavande se détendit et répondit timidement à ce baiser rempli de nouvelles sensations.  
Les deux filles finirent par se séparer sous les applaudissements, l'une toute gênée et l'autre souriante.  
Fort heureusement, personne n'émit de propos déplacés ce soir-là.

Au cours du jeu, les couples les plus étonnants furent amenés à s'embrasser. Parmi eux, nous trouvions Fred et Georges, les jumeaux Weasley. Leur baiser, bien qu’expéditif, fut intense et, d'un point de vue externe, semblait habituel, comme s' ils s'étaient embrassés auparavant. Evidemment, c'est impossible puisque l'inceste, aux dernières nouvelles, n'est pas d'usage.  
Le deuxième couple rassemblait Colin Crivey et Eloïse Midgen. Ce fût pour le moins incongru et totalement inattendu, considérant leurs réputations respectives, mais ils semblaient tous deux y trouver leur compte. D'ailleurs, ils finirent la partie côte à côte, échangeant de timides regards de temps en temps.  
Draco observait le tout d'une satisfaction grandissante. Il avait vraiment des idées brillantes parfois!!! Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était passée de morose et pluvieuse à un joyeux méli-mélo de bavardages entrecoupés de baisers. Il ne prêta pas particulièrement attention quand Harry tourna à son tour la bouteille, mais son attention fut vite sollicitée. En effet, son ami se trouvait devant un choix cornélien: la bouteille s'était arrêtée pile entre Hermione et Drago. Cette dernière, après une rapide évaluation de la situation, déclara qu'il valait mieux jouer à pile ou face pour décider qui de son petit ami ou elle aurait le loisir d'embrasser leur meilleur ami.  
Hermione gagna.

Harry, lui, se trouvait embarrassé: il allait embrasser la petite amie de son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait aussi être sa meilleure amie et qu'il avait voulu embrasser des semaines durant. Pourtant, son bref baiser avec Drago, dans le couloir, lui revenait en tête et étrangement il préférait retenter cette expérience plutôt que d'embrasser Hermione.  
Ah, l'Amour! Incompréhensible!  
Il finit par prendre la parole, timidement.  
\- Ce n'est pas mieux si le reste du groupe choisit la "victime"?  
Le groupe en l'occurrence décida que Harry se devait d'embrasser Drago ET Hermione, puisqu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir se résoudre à choisir.

Hermione insista pour être la première, probablement pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Le baiser se fit timide et confus pour Harry alors qu'Hermione y mit de la passion. Après plus ou moins cinq secondes (donc trop tôt pour arrêter), Harry recula brusquement. Il n'aimait pas. Enfin "ne pas aimer" est un euphémisme. En fait, il avait plus ou moins envie de se laver les dents après avoir vomi quelques dizaines de fois.  
Il n'était sûrement plus amoureux d'elle.  
Dean protesta quant à la durée du baiser mais Harry le fit taire d'un simple regard, implorant sa pitié.

Ce fut au tour du blond d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Harry avança timidement vers Drago, qui s'était levé et le fixait, cachant sa timidité derrière un regard argenté insondable. Harry finit par poser ses lèvres contre celles de Drago après un instant d'intense anxiété, et les deux garçons se trouvèrent bien vite dans un état béat de semi-conscience, seuls dans leur petit monde, perdus dans un baiser qui sembla durer des siècles.  
D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à ressentir cette agréable tension, car l'intensité de leur émotions s'était dissipée dans toute la pièce (petite note de l'auteur: non ils ne sont pas vampires, je suis juste nul pour décrire les baisers! maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture, excusez moi de l'interruption). Après plus ou moins trente secondes, Hermione les interrompit, cachant mal sa fureur face à ce spectacle. Elle attrapa la taille de Drago, séparant le blond de son ami, siffla un bref "Ca suffit les quinze secondes sont passées," et fusilla à peu près l'entièreté de la salle du regard.

Quelques baisers plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron Weasley de tourner la bouteille. Lorsque l'embout se tourna vers Hermione, elle s'entêta pendant une dizaines de minutes.  
\- Non, non et non ! Il est hors de question que je joue encore à ce stupide jeu ! Il n'a qu'à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre !!!  
Ron la regardait, blessé. En effet, il avait développé pour la lionne un amour profond. Souvent, il l'avait surprise plongée dans un livre devant le feu, et son expression dans ces moments était douce, adorable.  
Ginny glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione, Merlin seul sait lesquels. La brune finit par se lever, relever le menton du roux et l'embrasser, prudente.  
Surprise pour Hermione: ce baiser, plus que ceux de Drago, lui faisait un effet monstre. Les papillons dans son ventre s'envolaient par milliers, la désorientant encore plus.  
Ron finit par reculer doucement offrant un sourire timide à sa belle.

«««

Drago fixait une photo devant lui. Son père lui avait fait parvenir les quelques photos restantes de sa mère par son elfe de maison, Dobby. Il était perplexe. Sa beauté était entourée d'une aura changeante. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle paraissait pétillante de vie, douce et gentille.  
Mais au fil du temps elle s'était transformée... Non pas qu'elle soit moins belle, au contraire. Elle était seulement... Elle paraissait inaccessible, froide et réservée. La joie de ses jeunes années avait disparu, laissant place à des traits harmonieux, froids comme la glace.  
Il lui ressemblait, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il regardait les photos, à tour de rôle, nostalgique. La première photo qu'il possédait de ses parents ensemble était magnifique. Ils paraissaient jeunes et amoureux.  
Soudain, une présence se manifesta dans le nid de couvertures que Drago avait construit. Il releva la tête, se demandant qui c'était. Il avait explicitement demandé à Hermione et Harry de le laisser seuls, ce n'était donc pas eux. Mais quand il reconnut son paternel sous cet air sombre et triste, ce visage creusé et marqué par les années de prison, Drago aurait préféré voir ses amis.

\- Père.  
Lucius baissa les yeux vers les photos étalées sur la couette, et effleura du doigt la photo le représentant avec sa défunte femme. Il murmura, tout bas:  
\- C'est ma faute.  
\- Comment ça, qu'est ce qui est votre faute ?  
\- Elle...  
Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux gris délavés de Lucius et il renifla un instant avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Elle pétillait auparavant. Sa joie de vivre, combinée à sa grâce et son humour douteux ont adouci mon cœur. Et moi... Moi j'ai refroidi le sien. Je lui ai enlevé sa joie de vivre, l'ai transformée en cette femme emprisonnée.  
Il effleura maintenant d'un doigt léger la photo montrant feu Narcissa inaccessible. Drago, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il finit par murmurer de manière presque inaudible:  
\- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé cette soirée-là.  
\- M-mais tu le sais déjà ?  
Lucius se prit un regard glacial en pleine gueule et il déglutit.  
\- Je... D'accord... Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui. Parlez maintenant, j'ai à faire.

Lucius prit une grande respiration et débuta d'une voix monocorde toute son histoire. Il avait eu la décence de baisser les yeux et de prendre un air désolé.  
\- J'ai toujours connu Narcissa. Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre dès la naissance, comme il est coutume dans les familles de pur-sang. Au fil du temps, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais j'étais-enfin je suis un connard. Mon père avait été à l'école avec Tom Riddle et était un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Quant à moi, je l'admirais. J'étais prêt à tout pour assurer sa montée au pouvoir. Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, j'ai pris la marque noire. Les fiançailles avec ta mère eurent lieu en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un honneur. Elle, elle n'aimait pas cette histoire mais on lui avait appris dans sa famille à laisser les hommes parler. Elle me faisait confiance et elle me laissait faire, s'effaçant peu à peu. Je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vue rire pour de vrai, c'est te dire comme j'étais plongé dans le monde des Ténèbres. Tuer des moldus, terrifiée des nés-moldus, porter la marque des Ténèbres avec fierté... Tant de choses que je regrette d'avoir fait ! Un jour, ton parrain Severus confia cette prophétie au maître. Contrairement à moi, il a vite compris que le plan consistait à te tuer. À cette époque, tu n'étais qu'un nouveau né. Il nous fallut un peu plus d'un an pour monter un bon plan. Vers la fin de l'été, tu avais donc un an , le Seigneur me fit part de la victime. À ce moment-là, j'ai voulu l'en empêcher. Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur... Je ne voulais pas vous perdre, toi et Narcissa. Alors je n'ai rien dit, me contentant de ne pas suivre le plan en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour tout faire foirer. Ce ne fut pas suffisant... Ce soir là, j'ai été arrêté, avec quelques autres Mangemorts importants comme ta tante Bellatrix et Barty Crouch junior pour activité terroriste et multiples meurtres. J'ai été relâché uniquement parce que je me suis comporté de manière tout à fait correcte en prison, et parce que je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout de mes actions. Et maintenant je suis là, avec toi, mes souvenirs et mes regrets...


	6. Une Bonne Pause

La pièce retentit d’un silence assourdissant pendant une bonne demie heure. Drago finit par murmurer un bref “Allez vous-en”, pour que cet homme, désespéré d’entendre une once d’amour de la part de son fils et brisé par ses multiples erreurs, s’en aille, laissant derrière lui une histoire lourde de révélations angoissantes, apportant enfin un peu de clarté à cette histoire de prophétie. Pendant des heures, l'Élu remplit des feuilles entières de mots placés l’un à la suite de l’autre dans un chaos indescriptible, à l’instar de ses pensées. Il ne vint ni au goûter (c’est un crime il ne faut pas sauter le goûter Drago! Okay pardon je m’incruste beaucoup trop), ni au repas du soir, bien trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Si seulement il était né dans une autre famille… Dans celle de Harry, par exemple. Il aurait pu passer des heures agréables à rire et jouer avec les Potter, sans se soucier des professeurs contre les forces du mal bizarres, d’araignées géantes ou même d'œuf de dragon à résoudre. Il serait à côté de Harry pour toujours, et après ils vivraient ensemble, éternels célibataires, jouant à se défier et à se gaver de chips au paprika, il pourrait même relooker Harry pour éviter que celui-ci n’arrive à l’une ou l’autre fête vêtu de ses habituels haillons dénués de tout bon sens vestimentaire.

(Attention attention: présence de lemon, ne lisez pas si cela vous importune.)  
Sans qu’il ne le remarque, il s’imagina ôter à Harry la cape verte accordée à ses yeux qu’il lui avait achetée le Noël passé, la laissant glisser le long de son corps. Il passerait ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau un doux instant avant d’enlever ce même t-shirt, dévoilant ses hanches étroites et son torse musclé. Il s’agenouillerait, laissant glisser avec soin le pantalon de son ami le long de ses jambes fines et musclées puis se relèverait, l’embrassant passionnément, sans personne pour les interrompre. Les mains de Harry, quant à elles, exploreraient les subtilités du corps du blond, les plongeant tous deux dans un monde de soupirs ravis, de délicieux frissons et de gémissements langoureux. Après s’être déplumés de tous leurs habits, il ferait l’amour à son meilleur ami, longuement et profondément. Il entendrait Harry gémir son prénom à son oreille, comme il l’avait toujours inconsciemment voulu. Ils finiraient par jouir enlacés, se blottissant l’un contre l’autre dans la chaleur de leur étreinte sensuelle et amoureuse. Ce serait leur première fois à tous deux, et ce serait parfait.  
Drago, perdu dans ses pensées érotiques, reproduisait sans même s’en rendre compte les mouvements, se caressant de la même manière qu’il caresserait Harry, gémissant le prénom du brun et se touchant d’une lenteur relevant presque de la torture. En pensant une énième fois à leur dernier baiser en date, il aboutit longuement dans ses mains et sur ses couvertures, se trouvant propulsé dans les étoiles pour un moment.  
(voilàààà le lemon est fini, désolé si je casse absolument toute l’ambiance)

Après une demie heure d’intense oisiveté, Drago se décida à rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. Ce fût une mauvaise idée; à la vue de Harry il se trouva assailli de timidité, ressassant ses agréables fantasmes. Mais pire encore; à la vue de Hermione, la culpabilité l’envahit. Avait-il le droit de jouir en pensant à Harry plutôt qu’à elle? Selon ses connaissances limitées en matière de couple, il était censé trouver Hermione attirante.  
Il l’observa quelques minutes, tentant de déterminer s'il était attiré par elle. A part ses yeux et son mignon petit sourire, il ne lui trouva pas grand chose d’attirant. Oh, évidemment, elle était belle. Mais ça ne suscitait pas particulièrement son attention. Ronald Weasley, au contraire, cachait mal son amour naissant pour la jeune fille. Quand l’opportunité se présentait, il refaisait du regard chacune de ses mimiques, l’air attendri. Drago l’avait remarqué. Il trouvait ça adorable.  
Après réflexion, il était nécessaire qu’il la quitte. Il se promit de le faire avant la fin du mois, voulant retarder l’instant où il verrait la douleur et la déception s’afficher sur le minois de sa petite amie.

Drago ne toucha mot de la visite de son père à ses meilleurs amis, histoire de ne pas gâcher leur semaine. Une après-midi, il avait été convoqué par Dumbledore pour regarder ensemble les souvenirs que le vieil homme conservait dans sa bibliothèque de souvenirs; ce fut instructif. Il revint donc plus tard que le reste du trio dans la salle commune et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir, où il trouva Hermione pour sa plus grande surprise.  
\- Salut Hermione, tout va bien?  
(Avertissement: cette scène promet d’être extrêmement gênante.)  
Sa petite amie (oui il cherche encore le courage pour la quitter) affichait un drôle d’air, et sa position était d’autant plus étrange qu’elle ne portait même pas de bas collants alors qu’il faisait un froid polaire dehors. Elle se leva lentement et défit la cravate de Drago, prenant une voix se voulant sensuelle mais teintée d’inexpérience:  
\- Je t’ai attendu pendant longtemps… Tu m’as manqué chéri, murmura-t-elle à l’oreille du blond. Drago se trouvait pétrifié, absolument pas prêt à un tel accueil. Elle n’était jamais comme ça, que lui arrivait-il?! Pendant ce temps, Hermione ouvrit la chemise de son blond et enleva la sienne par la suite, se couchant sur le lit en jupe et soutien gorge, prenant une pose lascive. Malgré la témérité de ses actes, elle paraissait timide et honteuse de son désir, espérant recevoir aujourd’hui ce dont elle avait envie.  
Le garçon aux yeux couleur tempête s’empourpra et recula d’un pas, se raclant la gorge en cherchant les mots nécessaires à cette délicate situation. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lâcher un piètre:  
\- A-arrête Hermione…

Immédiatement, la brune se recroquevilla sur elle-même et remit d’une agilité incroyable sa chemise, secouée de sanglots silencieux.  
Génial. Encore une catastrophe à régler. Drago soupira longuement, ce qui eût pour effet de redoubler les pleurs d’Hermione. Il finit par l’attirer dans ses bras, d’une manière purement platonique, caressant son dos pendant longtemps. Les sanglots finirent par se calmer et elle prit la parole, calmement.  
\- Drago quitte moi s’il te plaît.  
\- Que?! Quoi?! Pourquoi je ferais ça?  
\- Je pense que tu sais tout autant que moi pourquoi c’est nécessaire mais si tu as besoin de le réentendre, voici le problème: tu m’aimes comme une amie.  
\- C’est pas vr-  
\- Et avant que tu ne puisses objecter: je le sens bien Drago, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, je le sais que tu regardes Harry comme j’aurais aimé que tu me regardes moi. Alors je te le dis maintenant, et je ne te le redirai pas: je t’aime, tu es mon premier amour… Mais va le chercher, dis lui tout ce que tu ressens pour lui. Soyez heureux, vous le méritez, il te convient mieux que moi de toute manière.  
\- Mais… Et toi? Tu iras bien?  
Elle prit un air agacé, cachant sa tristesse sous un ton impératif.  
\- Moi je m’en sortirai, je préfère être ton amie et te voir heureux qu’être ta petite amie en sachant que tu ne pourras jamais m’aimer autant que lui… Je te laisse maintenant, et je m’excuse de t’avoir sauté dessus, je voulais simplement confirmer mes doutes à propos de ton homosexualité.  
Elle quitta la pièce, drapée dans sa fierté et s’empêchant de pleurer. Drago fixa le vide un instant, se promettant de la faire sourire malgré tout et ignorant soigneusement la raison de leur rupture. Il était, en quelque sorte, soulagé que ce moment pénible soit passé. N’empêche qu’il était triste d’avoir fait du mal à Hermione, même sans le vouloir.

Le vendredi suivant, le temps des vacances arriva, pour le plus grand bonheur des trois amis. Harry ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ses amis avaient rompu, mais secrètement il était ravi. Il avait réalisé, pendant le deuxième baiser avec Drago, qu'il était attiré par les hommes, plus spécifiquement par Drago. Enfin, "attiré". Il était amoureux, tellement intensément qu'il prenait peur. Chaque effleurement, chaque sourire et chaque parole de Drago provoque dans son ventre d'agréables chatouilles. Parfois la peur l'assaillait, et il en venait à se cacher dans les appartements de Sirius et Remus. Ils parlaient de divers sujets: la prophétie et les solutions possibles, l'homosexualité, le genre, la qualité des matelas de Poudlard- Sirius soutenait que son dos avait été torturé pendant sept ans, étant plus sensible que la princesse au petit pois, provoquant l'hilarité de Remus et Harry, suite à quoi il se mettait à bouder d'un air renfrogné-. Remus préparait toujours des délicieux chocolats chauds, qu'ils dégustaient devant un jeu de Monopoly. Pour Harry, les vacances d'automne furent composées de longues parties de La Bonne Paye, des disputes phénoménales et hilarantes entre Emma et Sirius, qui étaient tous deux de très mauvais perdants. Il passe des heures entières à perfectionner la feinte de Wronski avec Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny. Tous trois étaient bons joueurs, même le rouquin -pourtant si anxieux sur le terrain-. La lionne aux cheveux de feu découvrit un talentueux partenaire de vol en ce garçon aux yeux si verts.

Drago manquait cruellement à Harry, de manière persistante et douloureuse. Il ne se doutait pas que le garçon au regard argenté ressentait le même manque. L'élu était reparti chez Lucius. Le cœur n'y était pas, mais il avait besoin de temps seul. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à passer du temps "père et fils". Pourtant, c'est ce qui se passe. Lucius l'amena au cinéma, où ils visionnent un ancien film moldu nommé Les Goonies. Le concept leur avait plu, et ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à découvrir absolument tous les cinémas luxueux d'Angleterre. Drago s'éprit de quelques films, dont:  
\- La Vita e Bella  
\- The Titanic  
\- Girl  
\- Zootopie  
\- Les Visiteurs  
Ils se gavaient de petits fours préparés avec soin par Lucius (et oui, Malefoy pâtissier), dégustent avec délectation des chips aux vinaigres et des smoothies vanille et finirent par créer entre eux un semblant de relation amicale. La fin des vacances se profilait déjà, ô scandale !!! Drago finit par se cloîtrer dans la salle de bain pour finir de regarder la série de drama coréen qu'il avait commencé avec Lucius. Ce dernier hurlait au scandale, Drago ne fit que rouler des yeux avant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand Taehyung, son personnage préféré, mourût par asphyxie alors qu'il venait de se mettre en couple avec Jungkook. Il en voulait à mort au producteur, comment osait-il briser ce magnifique couple ?! De quel droit ?! De ce fait, il passe les dernières heures de ses vacances à se morfondre dans son bain, sirotant un mojito aux fraises glacé et prenant des airs de drama queen professionnel en analysant la complexité des morceaux de Mozart.

Hermione, quant à elle, retourna voir ses parents pour partir à Lisbonne. Ils visitèrent la vieille cité, mangèrent des sardines grillées dans un restaurant typique et firent une journée entière de lèche-vitrines. Thomas s'acheta une collection de poissons dans de diverses tissus colorés, son épouse s'enthousiasma devant la diversité des paysages, prenant photo sur photo et envoyant des cartes postales à chacune de ses connaissances et Hermione se fit un excellent ami Portuguais, ils se promirent solennellement de communiquer par lettres.  
La brune était satisfaite de ces doux moments passés aux côtés de ses parents. Sa douleur quant à la rupture, au premier abord vive et profonde, s'atténue au fil des jours et des lettres échangées avec un certain roux très gentil et attentionné. Reposée et recouverte d'un bronzage parfait, Hermione fait ses bagages pour repartir à Poudlard.


End file.
